


Sweetest Touch of A Wild Wolf

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Dead Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell Lives, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lyanna Stark Lives, Pseudo-Incest, Queen Elia Martell, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Lyanna shares a passionate moment with her two loversElia/Lyanna/Rhaella threesome because those three deserve happiness.mild smut
Relationships: Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaella Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Sweetest Touch of A Wild Wolf

It is the sweetest thing, the feel of a woman’s love and her hands on you.

Elia caressed Rhaella’s ever so softly.

“Did you ever think you would be here, sweetling?”

Elia shook her head. Yes it had been a long couple of years for her. The Rebellion crumbled when Lord Robert was crushed on the Trident….yet a few battles later, Prince Rhaegar caught a lucky arrow to the throat and was killed.

Then Mad old King Aerys too, found with his throat slashed on the Iron Throne, slowly bleeding out.

This left baby Aegon as the new King, at least once he came of age. Until then his mother, Dowager Queen Elia would rule, alongside Rhaella, his grandmother.

Their victory had a high price indeed. Yet Elia couldn’t help but feel relief as well as sorrow for the loss of her lord husband. He had betrayed her, and while Lyanna came back bearing her own young princeling, Daeron, it still weighed heavily on Elia’s mind for quite a while.

“No. But I don’t regret being with you…or Lyanna.”

“My son made his choice, Elia. Blinded by passion.”

“It doesn’t mean it hurts any less.”

Rhaella smiled sadly, then gave Elia the softest of kisses on the lips, brushing her lips along the dark skinned woman’s beneath her. Lyanna stared at them both, with her soft blue eyes, caressing Rhaella’s arm.

“I never wanted any of this to happen, Elia.” Whispered Lyanna. “I should have fallen for you from the beginning. Maybe then this war could be avoided.”

“What’s done is done, my wolf. I have long since forgiven you.”

“And I you, my dragon and my Elia.”

Rhaella Targaryen did love her wolf’s kisses. Kisses when she was sad or of a mood. Kisses when she was home after a diplomatic mission, Kisses when she just wanted to show affection for her lover. Rhaella was initially conflicted by taking the two young women as her lovers yet their shared pain brought them ever closer, closer than even she could imagine. Her mad husband was well rid of this world, leaving Rhaella free to pursue whar she truly wanted in life.

If it bothered Elia that she was lovers with her own mother-by-law, she never let it show. In fact it actually turned her on even more. 

"Please show me how much you love me, Mother." Elia softly mewled.

"Gladly, sweetling."

Gradually, their kisses became more passionate, and Elia’s desires for Lyanna slowly increased. She started straddling her girlfriend while their tongues battled for dominance. Rhaella kissed Lyanna’s neck, and enjoyed watching her softly mewl and moan.

“My dragon….”

“Feel it, Lyanna. Feel my love. I’m not going anywhere, sweetling.”

Their moans grew louder and they began slipping out of their dresses, revealing Lyanna’s beautiful large breasts. Elia leaned down and latched onto Lyanna’s nipple, suckling on it, while Rhaella happily kissed the other breast.

Lyanna giggled, as she saw how wet Elia had become.

“My my, my sweet queen, I can see how much you are enjoying us.”

“Yes, my sweet wolf, I love you ever so much. Please make love to me.”

Lyanna needed no more encouragement. She let Elia lay down, and pulled off her undergarments before connecting her own pussy to Elia’s. Rhaella happily lapped on Elia’s breasts, and sucked her nipples like she was a babe not five months out of the womb.

“Mmm! Ahhh! Oh Gods!” they moaned together as Lyanna slowly quickened the pace, passionately scissoring her queen. Rhaella reached down and guided Elia’s hand to furiously rub her pussy. It would not be long before the queens reached their climax.

“Ohh yes, Elia! I love you, my sweet wolf!”

“And I you, my queen!”

Finally they screamed, very loudly, with pleasure and spilled their liquid love onto the sheets.

They made love for that entire night, like a swarming pit of Sothroyos pythons, each taking turns with each other. Elia, Rhaella and Lyanna loved each other equally, as intensely as anyone ever had. It was the last thing they expected, but after the deaths of the King and the Crown Prince, Lyanna had started spending much more time in the capital. She vowed to repair her past mistakes by being there for a crumbling Elia.

In another world, the three women met with a horrible, tragic fate, yet in this one they were slowly replacing the past with new happy memories. A new blossoming love and affection was born. The Wild Wolf, the Quiet Dragon and the Kind Queen, were together, and truly one at last, in body and soul.

Forever.


End file.
